Pure and Simple
by NettieC
Summary: When you can't get your act together, sometimes friends have to intervene. Either way it's never pure or simple.  Two chapters, first one's short  second one completes the tale.  Read and review if you can.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Just a little ff, it stands alone and is just a bit of entertainment. There's a lot of dialogue in Ch 1, I hope it flows.**

**I don't own JAG, I don't own the song either – but they're fun to play Enjoy!**

**Verese's Apartment**

**Friday 2013**

Mac sat cross legged on the floor of Verese's apartment and was going through box after box of sheet music. She was looking, at Verese's request, for Moonlit Night but halfway through the third box she stopped.

Slowly, she pulled out a dog-eared paper and smoothed it out on the coffee table.

'Oh great, you've found it,' said Verese as she walked from the kitchen with two coffees.

'Ah, no sorry,' replied Mac. 'It's just the story of my life.'

Verese put down the coffees and picked up the sheet music. 'I love this song, Mac – haven't sung it in years though.'

Mac offered her a half hearted smile, she didn't need to hear it, she lived it.

'Harm, right?' asked Verese, dropping the paper back to the table.

'Yep,' Mac sighed.

'And nothing's happening now?'

'Now! Nothing's happened ever.'

'Never? Really?'

'Yep,' Mac said raising her eyebrows.

'Oh, Mac, I mean… I thought, well, I guess I assumed…Why not?' Verese stammered.

'Never the right time or place.'

'Have you two ever discussed it?'

'Sort of.'

'Sort of?'

'I let him know how I felt when we were in Sydney and…' Mac began.

'That long ago?'

'Yep, sad case isn't it? And he tried to say it in Paraguay.'

'But nothing?'

'Nope.'

'Mac, how long have you been in love with Harm?'

'I'm not…'

'Yes you are, how long?'

Mac sighed deeply. 'Maybe seven years, more or less.'

'Seven years?? And you've never…you've never taken things further than just friends?'

'Well…' Mac began and then just trailed off.

'You have? What?'

'We've kissed a few times.'

'That's a start,' Verese began. 'By kiss do you mean romantic or platonic?'

'Both I guess.'

'Details, Mac?'

'Well, Christmas, mistletoe…'

'A peck on the lips, as in obligatory ones?'

'Ah, not quite.'

'Good and when else?'

'My engagement party,' Mac said before she could stop herself, she had never told anyone else before.

'Your engagement?? To whom?'

'To Mic.'

'You're telling me that at a party to celebrate your engagement to another man you were romantically kissing Harm? Sarah MacKenzie, I'm shocked!' Verese drew a deep breath. 'You didn't marry Mic though, did you?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Mic knew I was in love with Harm.'

'And did Harm know you were in love with him?'

'Yeah, but he was busy with Renee.'

'Renee? Who's she?'

'Your usual blonde bimbo nightmare,' replied Mac.

'Miaow,' cried Verese. ''I take it you didn't like her?'

'Not a lot.'

'Why?'

'Oh, for many reasons.'

'But mainly that she was with Harm and you weren't, right?'

'Ah, yep.'

'So, tell me Mac, you are an intelligent woman, how have you let this situation happen?'

'Because I love Harm and he has his own issues with love and commitment. He is my best friend and I couldn't live without him. If I declared my love for him and he didn't reciprocate I'd lose him and I will not risk that, not now, not ever.'

Verese sighed and picked up the sheet music, her mind ticking over.

'Answer me Mac, do you honestly love Harm?'

'Yes.'

'I know what to do.'


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: It's great to have characters to play with but I know I have to give them back. The song's not mine but it is one of my favourites. Enjoy!

JAG Headquarters

Two weeks later

Friday 4.46 pm

Sturgis appeared in Mac's office just as she was squaring away her desk for the weekend.

'Mac, can I have a minute of your time?'

'Sure Sturgis, what's up?' He closed the door and sat across from her.

Harm curiously watched the proceedings from the photocopier. It was a friendly enough exchange but the door was shut and that was unusual in itself. When Sturgis stood to depart he hugged Mac and kissed her cheek. Now Harm was very curious, Sturgis was rarely that friendly with Mac.

After Sturgis had returned to his own office Harm joined him.

'Hi buddy,' Sturgis greeted him, knowing what Harm wanted instantly.

'Hi Sturgis, how's your day been?'

'Great and yours?'

'Good, good. Plans for the weekend?'

'Not a lot, Verese is singing at the Velvet Lounge tonight and tomorrow night. So I'll probably hang out there. Yourself?'

'Ah, not a lot.'

'Harm, did you want something specific or is this a general chat?' asked Sturgis pushing the issue.

'Um, yeah.'

'Yeah what?'

'Something specific.'

'Well then Harm, you'll need to ask a specific question.'

Sturgis knew the question that Harm wanted to ask but did little to help him ask it.

'What was going on in there between you and Mac? He finally asked nodding his head in the general direction of Mac's office.

'Nothing, why? Sturgis replied.

'Well, you closed the door and then you hugged and kissed her when you were leaving.'

'Were you spying on us?'

'No, I was just wondering what was up.'

'Did you ask Mac?'

'No, I'm asking you.'

Sturgis sat at his desk. 'It's her news, I think she should be the one to tell it.'

'Well how did you find out?' asked Harm miffed that he wasn't in the know already. 'Did she tell you?'

'No Verese did. Verese rang Mac to make arrangements for tonight and she told her, then Verese told me,' Sturgis smiled.

'What's happening tonight?'

'Mac hasn't had a chance to hear Verese to sing in a while so she's coming to the Velvet Lounge with us. Mac and Verese have been spending a great deal of time together lately which has been great for both of them,' Sturgis offered, packing the last of his things.

'So,' Harm began in a last ditched effort, 'are you going to tell me or not?'

'Not. Go and ask Mac, I don't want to step on her toes by telling you. You understand, don't you Harm?' Sturgis smiled.

'Yeah, I suppose,' he finally said but in truth he didn't. He wanted to know and he wanted to know now.

Harm went to Mac's office but found it empty.

'Colonel MacKenzie left about five minutes ago, sir,' Jen said walking in behind him.

'Oh, thanks,' he replied making no effort to leave.

'Something you need?'

'Just some information.'

'On a case, sir?'

'No, another matter.'

'Anything I can help you with, Commander?'

'No thanks Jen, just something I need to do myself. What's in the files?' he asked.

'Colonel MacKenzie requested them, I'm leaving them for her so she's ready first thing Monday morning.'

'That's very efficient, Petty Officer.'

'Thank you, sir,' she said strategically placing them on the desk and shuffling some papers.

Harm watched her and when she departed he made his way to the desk to leave a note. He picked up a pen and her legal pad but he immediately caught sight of a letter than had the potential to change his life. He now knew why Sturgis had kissed and embraced her, he was congratulating her.

Harm picked up the letter. _Ernest, French and Partners, Attorneys at Law _screamed out from the top of the page. Harm knew they were a high profile and powerful law firm that were well respected by the legal community. His heart began to race. It read:

Dear Sarah,

Sincere gratitude for the time you took to attend the interview last Wednesday. We were extremely impressed by the professionalism you displayed through out the interview, your legal knowledge and your case record.

As per my telephone call of Monday, we are formally offering you a position at Ernest, French and Partners in our New York office…

Harm stopped reading, his head spinning. Mac had been for a job interview, a civilian one at that, and he hadn't known. She was obviously considering leaving the Marines, leaving JAG, leaving him, how had he not known? He thought back and realised that Mac had had Wednesday off in the previous week, she had been trying to tell him something on Tuesday night but he had brushed her off because he had something more pressing. He tried to rack his brain as to what could have been more important than this but he couldn't recall anything.

From Sturgis' reaction, maybe Mac had told him that she'd accepted Harm rationalised. Or maybe she'd told him she was staying, Harm then countered. But then why tell him she was staying if Sturgis didn't know she's applied. Or maybe Sturgis did know about the interview, maybe Mac had told Verese and Verese had told him. And so the endless round of questions and scenarios swamped him.

'Must be a long note, sir,' Jen said, startling him.

'Ah yeah, just finished,' he lied. 'Is Sturgis still here?'

'No, you've missed him. He just left.'

Harm looked out the window just in time to see Sturgis' car exit the car park.

'Damn,' he muttered.

'Anything I can do, sir?'

Harm shook his head and departed. Jen straightened the desk and left.

Velvet Lounge

9.35 pm

'Ladies and gentlemen, the sultry stylings of the wonderful, the beautiful, Miss Verese Chestnut,' announced the MC, and warm applause rippled through the room.

Verese sang as Sturgis and Mac sat at a nearby table. As she sang she watched for the arrival of an 'unexpected' guest. As she hit the final note of 'What a Wonderful World' she noted Harm lurking at the back of the room. She smiled, glad the plan was coming together.

Harm moved towards Sturgis and Mac but stopped in his tracks when Verese introduced a new singer. 'Ladies and gentlemen, tonight in our midst is a good friend of mine who has an amazing voice, however, this lady has never sung in public before and she's more than a little nervous but I'm sure with your encouragement we can get her to come up here. Please welcome Miss Sarah MacKenzie.' Harm was stunned and moved back into the shadows.

Mac slowly made her way to the stage, praying that all her lessons with Verese in recent months and the rehearsals of the last two weeks would pay off. She wasn't aiming for brilliant, she'd be happy just not to be embarrassed.

'Verese, I don't think this is a good idea,' Mac whispered once on the stage.

'You'll be great, just close your eyes and relax.'

'That's easier said than done, my heart's in my mouth already.'

'Mac, take a deep breath, remember, you know this song, it's the story of your life. Sing out your feelings, you'll be great.'

'I suppose,' Mac said inhaling deeply. 'At least no one I know is here, well, except you and Sturgis.'

Verese smiled, if she only knew.

Mac took the microphone and tried hard not to let it move in her shaking hand. Taking Verese's advice she closed her eyes and images of Harm flooded her mind. She took a deep breath and began.

_Maybe I hang around here  
A little more than I should  
We both know I've got somewhere else to go  
But I got something to tell you  
That I never thought I would  
But I believe you really ought to know_

I love you  
I honestly love you

You don't have to answer  
I see it in your eyes  
Maybe it was better left unsaid  
This is pure and simple  
And you should realize  
That it's coming from my heart and not my head

I love you  
I honestly love you

I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable  
I'm not trying to make you anything at all  
But this feeling doesn't come along everyday  
And you shouldn't blow the chance  
When you've got the chance to say

I love you  
I honestly love you

If we both were born  
In another place and time  
This moment might be ending in a kiss  
But there you are with yours  
And here I am with mine  
So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this

I love you  
I honestly love you  
I honestly love you

Harm stood memorised, Mac had a beautiful singing voice, something he had never realised before. And it wasn't just her voice that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand, it was the lyrics.

_We both know I've got somewhere else to go. _New York flashed like a neon sign, if Mac took up the offer from Ernest, French and Partners she'd be so far away.

_This is pure and simple, _Harm sighed, nothing about this whole situation was pure and simple, it never was and it never would be.

_And you shouldn't blow the chance _so many chances had been wasted over the years, so much water under the bridge.

_If we both were born in another place and time_, wasn't that the truth, wrong place and wrong time had been the underlying theme of their nine year relationship.

_This moment might be ending with a kiss,_ how he wanted to end each and every moment with a kiss.

_So I guess we'll just be leaving it as this, _No! His brain screamed. He didn't want to leave it at this.

But it was the chorus that made his heart race every time she sang it.

_I love you, I honestly love you. _He hoped and prayed this song was for him, that this declaration was for him. He had suspected for a long time that she was in love with him, just like he was in love with her. Harm wanted to yell out that he loved her too but instead he stayed hidden in the shadows.

Thunderous applause filled the room as the last notes faded. Verese and Sturgis led a short but enthusiastic standing ovation. Verese hurried to the stage and embraced Mac, for a first up effort she had been outstanding. The MC came on to announce a short break and Verese and Mac headed to the dressing room, Sturgis followed them.

'Mac, you were wonderful,' enthused Sturgis embracing her. 'Very moving.'

'Thanks Sturgis, I am glad it's over though,' Mac beamed.

'Now that you've done that you can do anything,' Verese smiled. 'Including talking to a certain Navy Pilot.'

'Oh, I don't know if I'm up for that just yet,' Mac sighed, singing about loving Harm was completely different to telling him.

'Mac, you've been in love with Harm for years now, right? questioned Sturgis.

'You know I have.'

'Don't you think it's about time you told him?'

Mac just shrugged.

Harm froze in the doorway. He had been about to knock when he heard the last exchanged. Mac was in love him, he had heard it himself, this is what he always wanted but suddenly he didn't know what to do. He heard a further mumbled conversation and realised Mac and Sturgis were departing, he ducked into the janitor's cupboard and waited for them to go past.

When he heard the door at the far end of the hall close he opened the door and surveyed the area. Seeing all was clear he walked over and quickly knocked on the dressing room door, he turned the knob.

'I know Stevie, five minutes,' Verese called.

'It's not Stevie,' Harm said.

'Oh, Harm, this is a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?' Verese cooed.

'I was in the neighbourhood.'

'You should have been here earlier, you missed Mac singing.'

'No, I caught it.'

'She was fantastic, wasn't she?'

'Yes, she was.'

'And she looked so beautiful.'

'Yes she did.'

'And you love her too.'

'Yes I do,' Harm admitted before he could stop himself.

'I knew it, I knew it,' said Verese jumping up and down. 'Now, Harm, why have you done nothing about it?'

'It's a long story Verese and you don't have the time.'

'True, but are you going to do something about it now?'

'Yes, can you help me?'

'Anything for love.'

Mac's Apartment

Saturday 1.16 am

'Thank you both for a wonderful evening, I did enjoy myself once the nerves were gone,' said Mac climbing out of Sturgis' car.

'You are more than welcome, Mac, sorry it took us so long to get home' said Verese.

'We'll have to do it more often,' said Sturgis.

'I'll talk to you soon,' Mac called as she shut the door. She waved quickly and then disappeared into the apartment building.

'Ooooh,' giggled Verese.

'What?' asked Sturgis.

'Harm's up there,' she smiled and kissed Sturgis' cheek.

'Good, maybe they can resolve this one way or the other,' he said and drove off.

Mac opened her apartment door and was greeted by the stereo on low. She didn't remember leaving it on but her mind was rather preoccupied before Sturgis had picked her up, so it was possible. Mac placed her handbag on the side table and moved toward the kitchen, Harm walked out startling her.

'Harm! What are you doing here?' she asked breathlessly.

'Waiting for you,' he smiled. Mac smiled, she had often dreamed of Harm uttering that line. 'I let myself in, sorry!'

'Don't be sorry, it's alright. Can I get you something?' Mac asked.

'No, I'm fine,' Harm said quietly.

'Were you waiting for a reason? Did you need me for something?' Mac asked.

_Oh yeah, _Harm thought to himself. 'Yeah, I did,' he replied.

'And what would that be, Harm?' Mac asked when he wasn't forthcoming.

'I heard you sing tonight,' he said finally.

'You did!' Mac turned pale, she hadn't expected this turn. 'Oh, um, why?'

'Sturgis said you'd be there and …'

'Sturgis told you I was singing?'

'No, just that you were going with him to listen to Verese.'

'Oh, okay.'

'And I wanted to talk to you, I can't believe you didn't tell me.'

'Tell you what?' asked Mac, suddenly feeling very uncertain.

'About the job offer.'

'What job offer?'

'The job offer from Ernest, French and Partners in New York, ringing any bells?'

'No, not really. When am I supposed to have gotten this job offer?'

'It was on your desk tonight, you went for the interview last Wednesday.'

'No, last Wednesday I…' she stopped.

'You what?'

'Never mind, so what you're saying is that there was a letter offering me a job on my desk tonight.' Harm nodded. 'What were you doing going through my desk?'

'I wasn't. I was leaving you a note.'

'About?'

'About…about…' Harm was stalling, then he went with the truth. 'Why did Sturgis hug and kiss you before he left tonight?'

'He was wishing me luck for my performance tonight.'

'Oh.'

'What did you think?'

'Sturgis made me think it was something more and then when I saw the letter I thought he must have been congratulating you and I was confused as to why he'd known about the interview and the job and I didn't and …' Harm said quickly without taking a breath.

'Whoa Harm, slow down, slow down, breathe,' Mac gently stroked his arm. 'I think we've been set up.'

'How?'

'Verese and Sturgis, she set me up to perform tonight and it looks like Sturgis set you up to be there.'

'Some friends,' Harm sighed.

'Good friends, I'd say.'

Silence ensued, neither one sure of what to say next. Harm finally broke the silence.

'Were you singing that song about me?' he asked quietly.

Mac dropped her head and broke eye contact with him, this was the moment of truth she had long awaited and now she was terrified.

'Mac?' he asked again. She nodded almost imperceptibly. 'Was that a yes?

'Yes,' she whispered.

Harm smiled broadly. 'Thank God for that,' he enthused.

'Why?'

'Otherwise I'd be making a huge fool of myself.'

'How?'

Harm took Mac's hand and led her to her bedroom, Mac was stunned. She surveyed the room, candles stood alight throughout the room and rose petals lay strewn on the bed and the floor.

'Wow!' Mac muttered.

'Sarah MacKenzie, I love you, I honestly love you,' Harm said taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately. And so begun an amazing night where they celebrated their love.

Verese and Sturgis were not willing to allow Mac and Harm's relationship to be left as it was. They weren't going to allow them to blow another chance by leaving things unsaid. It hadn't been pure, it hadn't been simple, but they had brought their friends together and that was all that was important.


End file.
